Our Live
by Nekomata Angel of Darkness
Summary: Hanya sebuah kisah tentang kehidupan kami. FrauXTeito, CastorXLabrador,


Kirin muncul di Fandom lain XD hahaaa…. Kali ini Frau dan Teito lah yang jadi korbannya. Ups! Ada Castor dan Labrador juga yang ikut jadi korban.

Yah semoga masih ada yang mau RnR karya Kirin ini.

* * *

**Disclaimer**

…**..**

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, OOC, aneh, gaje, abal, typo bertebaran disana sini, dll..**

**Pairing : FrauXTeto, CastorXLabrador, dll (?)**

**Genre : Fantasy, Adventure, Romance, Mistery**

**Rate 'T' for this chapter.**

* * *

**Frau Pov**

Namaku Frau, seorang pria tampan dan kaya raya. Yah, itulah anggapan orang-orang tentang ku (terutama para gadis). Tubuhku tinggi dan sispax, wajahku juga paling tampan diantara kedua temanku yang lain (itu menurutku). Usiaku baru 26 tahun dan aku masih perjaka (Ok, jangan tertawakan aku! Karena aku terlalu memilih makanya aku masih perjaka). Aku bekerja di organisasi rahasia bernama "7 Ghost", kode name ku 'Zehel' dan akulah pemimpin dari ke-7 Ghost yang ada. Walau di bilang 7 Ghost kenyataannya kami tinggal bertiga saja. Beberapa rekan ku sudah mengundurkan diri dan memulai hidup baru (?).

7 Ghost sendiri bertugas untuk memusnahkan para mafia dan semacamnya. Yah, mungkin sama seperti tugas 'CIA' atau organisasi sejenisnya. Tapi tugas kami yang sesungguhnya adalah melawan makhluk tak kasad mata. Hmm, tapi jangan samakan kami dengan Ghost Buster karena disini kami lah yang mendapat gelar 'Ghost'. Jadi tak mungkin kami memburu diri kami sendiri (?)

Masing-masing dari kami mempunyai kekuatan spiritual yang berbeda. Kemampuanku adalah melacak dan membunuh para makhluk dari kegelapan menggunakan sabit andalanku. Anggap saja aku dewa kematian yang paling keren. Musuh kami disebut 'Kor' nama yang konyol menurutku. Mereka menyesatkan jiwa manusia yang rapuh lalu memakannya. Menjadikan manusia itu sebagai tempat tinggal sementara dan melakukan kejahatan yang nyata. Sampai akhirnya tubuh itu melebur dan mereka berpindah ke tubuh lain. Terjadi seterusnya dan sampai pada akhirnya 'Kor' mendapatkan wujud nyatanya sendiri.

Aku dan kedua temanku tinggal di sebuah kastil yang lumayan besar dan jauh dari keramayan. Terlalu merepotkan kalau harus tinggal di tengah kota. Bos kami? Jangan tanyakan itu!. Kamilah bosnya, mereka yang membutuhkan hanya tinggal meminta bantuan dari kami. Dan kami akan membantu jika memang itu kewajiban kami. Masalah uang? Jangan khawatir kawan! Kami bukan pencuri. Aku ini pembalap yang professional (kalau tak mau dibilang keras kepala), uang hasil balapanku lebih besar dari gaji yang diterima para pejabat disana (minus kalau pejabat itu korupsi). Kedua temanku juga penghasil uang yang pintar. Jadi kami tak butuh bayaran akan apa yang kami kerjakan sebagai 7 Ghost. Itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang saja. Setidaknya kami bisa membantu orang-orang diluar sana.

Hmm, mungkin segitu dulu yang bisa aku jelaskan tentangku. Silahkan kirim telepaty jika kalian mau tau lebih banyak tentang si tampan ini.

* * *

Castor

Ini adalah salah satu sahabatku, yang aku ceritakan tadi. Dia pria yang sangat cerewet. Yah, usianya memang sudah tua sih. Tapi dia tak pernah mau dibilang lebih tua. Padahal usianya saja sudah 32 tahun. Dia ahli dalam membuat robot berbentuk boneka perempuan. Dia juga perancang busana yang cukup diminati (padahal awalnya dia hanya merancang busana untuk robot-robot anehnya, tapi ternyata malah popular di kalangan para perempuan).

Kemampuannya adalah membuat semacam benang dari energy spiritualnya. Dia juga ahli dalam pengobatan dan pembedahan, cocok dengan Labrador. Walaupun usianya sudah 32 tapi wajahnya masih tetap awet muda.

* * *

Labrador

Ini temanku yang lain, dia pria yang sangat manis. Sifatnya lembut, tidak seperti Castor yang cerewet dan galak. Kalau saja dia bukan temanku dan bukan kekasih temanku, mungkin sudah ku apa-apakan sejak dulu. Jangan salahkan aku! Dia itu sangat lugu dan polos, selalu tersenyum dan membantu siapapun. Tubuhnya juga yang paling kecil dan ramping diantara kami. Kalian tau istilah 'uke sejati?' menurutku, Lab lah sang uke sejati sejauh ini. Dia pandai membuat teh atau minuman herbal yang bisa menjadi aroma terapi paling T.O.P dia juga mengurus taman bunga yang ada di kastil. Tentu saja dibantu beberapa tukang kebun.

Usianya baru 24 tahun tapi aku bingung kenapa dia malah tertarik pada pria berusia 32 tahun itu! Kalian pasti tau kan? Tentu saja Castor. Mereka memang sudah lama berpacaran dan aku tidak keberatan. Kami memang sama-sama pria tapi itulah kami, KAMI TAK TERTARIK PADA PEREMPUAN. Ku harap kalian para wanita tak akan bunuh diri karena aku yang tampan ini seorang 'gay'.

Disinilah kami sekarang, disebuah jalan yang ada di pegunungan terjal. Aku dan kedua temanku sedang bersenang-senang, mencoba tiga motor baru buatan Castor. Kami sedang melakukan balapan liar, hanya sekedar untuk memacu adrenalin.

**Frau Pov End**

* * *

"Frau! Turunkan sedikit kecepatanmu, tempat ini terlalu berbahaya!" Teriak Castor dari belakang.

"Bilang saja kau tak bisa mengejar!" Sahut Frau dari kejauhan sambil terus memacu motor besarnya.

"Ck, dasar keras kepala!" Castor hanya mampu berdecak kesal sambil berusaha menyusul sahabatnya yang keras kepalanya gak ketulungan itu.

"Kau akan menyesal kalau tiba-tiba ada yang menghantam kepalamu," Ucap Labrador dengan senyumannya. Jangan remehkan perkataannya, jika perkataan adalah do'a maka perkataan Labrador adalah kenyataan yang akan menghampirimu. Karena pria imut ini memilik kemampuan cenayan dan firasat yang kuat.

"Hahahaaa!" Nampaknya Frau malah kegirangan dan terus saja memacu motornya. Tak menghiraukan perkataan dari kedua sahabatnya.

Srak!

"Frau! Awaaass!" Teriak kedua sahabatnya panik.

"Cih!" Frau berdecak kesal saat melihat benda yang seperti sebuah motor meluncur dari atas. 'Bocah?' Batin Frau tertegun saat melihat sesosok manusia mungil yang juga meluncur dari atas. Segera saja Frau melompat dari motornya dan menangkap sosok mungil yang meluncur dengan indah daaan..

Srak!

Bruk!

"ugh!" Frau terlentang di tanah dengan sosok mungil tadi yang berada di atasnya. Tepat diantara kedua selangkangannya (?).

"Frau, apa kau baik-baik saja?" Teriak Castor yang segera turun dari motornya dan menghampiri Frau, diiku oleh Labrador yang masih setia dibelakangnya.

"Apa aku terlihat sedang sekarat?" Tanya Frau kesal sambil menahan sakit.

"Sayang sekali, padahal aku berharap ada beberapa bagian tubuhmu yang patah," Ucap Castor sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

"Cih! Cepat singkirkan bocah nakal ini!" Teriak Frau kesal sambil menunjuk bocah yang sepertinya tak sadarkan diri.

"Apa dia terluka?" Labrador segera meraih si bocah dan memeriksanya. "Aku khawatir ada beberapa tulang rusuknya yang patah, karena berbenturan dengan Frau-san," Ucap Labrador dengan wajah khawatir dan tanpa dosa miliknya.

"Ku rasa 'milikku' yang akan patah," Bisik Frau sambil memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dari pada mengkhawatirkan 'milik' mu, lebih baik kita bawa dia ke kastil," Ucap Castor.

Dengan segera Labrador mengangkat si bocah, meminta pada Frau untuk memegangi bocah itu dan duduk di bangku belakang motornya. Sementara motor Frau yang kelihatannya rusak cukup parah karena terhantam motor bocah tersebut di urus oleh Castor.

.

.

.

Kini sosok bocah mungil itu sudah terbaring di atas tempat tidur, disebuah kamar yang ada di kastil. Rambutnya berwarna hitam, kontras dengan kulitnya yang putih mulus bak porselen.

"Apa dia tahanan yang melarikan diri?" Tanya Labrador saat melihat borgol yang membelenggu tangan bocah mungil itu.

"Terlalu muda baginya untuk jadi criminal, dan lagi sepertinya dia anak baik-baik," Ucap Castor sambil memegangi dagunya.

"Mungkin dia anak nakal yang mendapat hukuman," Ucap Frau cuek.

"Wajahnya lebih manis dan polos dari Lab-chan, mana mungkin dia memiliki sikap buruk," Bela Castor.

"Benar, benar, mana mungkin seperti itu, wajahnya saja seperti malaikat," Labrador mengangguk setuju pada pendapat kekasihnya.

'Dasar pasangan aneh, mana ada yang memuji orang lain lebih baik dari kekasihnya sendiri. Dan mana ada juga orang yang setuju dengan pendapat kekasihnya itu.' Batin Frau. 'Tapi kenyataannya mereka ada, dan tepat di hadapanku sekarang!' Lanjutnya miris.

"Kita tanyakan saja saat dia bangun," Ucap Labrador.

"Kalau begitu bangunkan saja sekarang!" Frau berjalan ke bagian kepala tempat tidur yang di tempati si bocah.

"Mau apa kau? Jangan macam-macam!" Ancam Castor yang menangkap gelagat Frau.

"HOY BOCAH! BANGUUUUNN!" Teriak Frau dengan kencang, tepat di wajah si bocah.

"Huwaaa! Frau-saan.." Teriak Labrador panic.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan macam-macam!" Castor makin emosi.

Frau tertegun saat melihat sosok bocah berambut hitam itu mulai bergerak, kelopak matanya terbuka secara perlahan. Menunjukkan iris mata yang berwarna hijau nan indah. Tanpa sadar Frau belum menarik wajahnya menjauh dan masih berjarak beberapa centi saja dari wajah si bocah.

Pik!

Spash!

"Hey!" Frau segera melangkah mundur, menghindari serangan tiba-tiba yang dilancarkan si bocah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Frau!" Teriak Castor yang melihat sosok bocah berambut hitam itu tiba-tiba saja berlari dan melompat keluar jendela.

Grep!

"Lepaskan aku!" Teriak si bocah saat merasakan gerakannya terhenti. Ada yang memegangi kerah bajunya dengan kuat dari belakang.

"Boleh saja, asal kau buka matamu dan lihat ke bawah," Jawab Frau enteng.

Deg!

"A-apa-apaan ini?" Si bocah terkejut dan langsung berwajah horror. Ternyata dia berada di tempat yang sangat tinggi.

"Kalau kau mau mati sekarang, aku mau melepaskanmu," Ucap Frau sambil menggoyang-goyangkan si bocah.

"Huwaaah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak si bocah panic.

"Jangan menggoda anak kecil seperti itu!" Sosok Castor muncul dari belakang dan dengan tanpa ampun menginjak kepala pirang Frau.

"Ha'i, ha'i Castor-san," Ucap Frau sambil menarik kembali si bocah. Castor segera mengambil bocah tersebut dan kembali mendudukkannya di tempat tidur.

"Ini lantai 5, bisa bahaya kalau kau melompat dari atas sini," Ucap Castor seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Namaku Castor dan ini Labrador," Ucapnya, "Dan manusia pirang keras kepala itu Frau, tenang saja dia jinak kok!" Castor mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan.

"Memangnya aku binatang buas apa?!" Teriak si pirang tak terima.

"Lebih buas dari binatang paling buas," Sahut Labrador dengan wajah polosnya.

"Kalau begitu biar ku terkam kau,"

"Coba saja kalau kau sudah bosan hidup!" Castor kembali menginjak kepala Frau, kali ini dari depan dan dengan aura hitam pekat yang begitu nyata.

"Ugh! Aku hanya bercanda Castor-san~" Ucap Frau sambil menahan sakit.

.

.

.

"Apa aku boleh tau namamu?" Tanya Labrador ramah pada si bocah.

"…" Si bocah hanya diam dan memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya sekarang," Ucap Castor.

"Hoy bocah! Kenapa kau bisa di borgol seperti itu?" Tanya Frau sangar.

"Bukan urusanmu!" Si bocah menjawab dengan ketus.

Pik!

Urat kesabaran Frau sudah benar-benar putus seutuhnya. "Dasar bocah nakal!" Teriak Frau sambil menunjuk si bocah.

"Sudah, lebih baik kita biarkan dulu dia istirahat," Cegah Castor. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga pergi meninggalkan si bocah. Yah, walaupun harus bersusah payah menyeret si keras kepala Frau.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana menuturmu?" Tanya Castor pada Labrador kekasihnya.

"Malaikat yang tersesat dengan sayap yang patah, aku mau melindunginya," Ucap Labrador sendu sambil menatap taman bunga yang ada di halaman depan kastil.

"Kalau begitu biar aku yang menanganinya," Sahut Frau yang juga ada disitu.

"Yah, dia sama keras kepalanya denganmu." Ucap Castor.

"Kalian berdua punya ikatan tak terlihat, kurasa hanya kau yang bisa menolongnya," Labrador tersenyum, 'Begitu pun sebaliknya' Lanjut Lab dalam hati.

"Hmm, tugasmu di mulai Frau," Castor bergumam dengan mengulum senyum. Dari tempatnya berdiri sekarang terlihat jelas sosok seorang bocah yang mengendap-endap menuju pintu gerbang.

"Cih! Dasar keras kepala!" Frau berdecak kesal dan melompat turun dari balkon tempatnya berdiri.

"Mau melarikan diri?" Ucap Frau saat berada tepat di hadapan si bocah.

"Minggir!" Teriak si bocah.

"Kembalilah ke dalam, diluar terlalu berbahaya untukmu," Ucap Frau dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Bukan urusanmu! Minggir"

"Jangan sampai aku menggunakan 'caraku' untuk membuatmu menurut,"

Si bocah segera menyerang Frau, menerobos dan mengarahkan tinjunya pada Frau. Frau mengindar namun si bocah masih gigih dan terus melancarkan serangannya.

"Jangan berlagak kau bocah! Kau sangat lemah," Ejek Frau dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Bocah sepertimu masih terlalu cepat 100 tahun untuk melawanku,"

"Jangan remehkan aku," Geram si bocah.

"Jangan-jangan dia bukan anak biasa," Ucap Castor.

"Aku merasakan sesuatu yang lain," Sahut Labrador.

"Dasar bocah nakal!" Frau mulai kesal dibuatnya.

"Jangan remahkan aku!" Dari kedua telapak tangan si bocah muncul sinar, "AKU!" Sebuah pedang muncul dari cahaya tersebut, ditarik keluar menggunakan tangan kanannya. "TEITO KLEIN!" Teriak si bocah yang ternyata bernama Teito dan menyerang Frau menggunakan pedangnya.

"Apa-apaan itu?" Frau terkejut dan segera menghindari tebasan cahaya yang berasal dari pedang Teito.

Grep!

"Terpaksa dengan 'caraku' agar kau diam," Dalam sekejap saja Frau sudah berada di belakang Teito dan mengunci kedua tangan bocah tersebut.

"Kau akan menjadi milikku, T-E-I-T-O-K-L-E-I-N," Ucap Frau dengan penekanan, lalu..

Cup!

Deg!

Dengan tanpa aba-aba Frau menempelkan bibirnya di bibir mungil Teito. Belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi, Teito merasakan kepalanya pusing dan matanya terasa berat. Sampai akhirnya dia tak dapat merasakan apapun lagi, dia pingsan atau memang sengaja dibuat pingsan.

"Dia melakukannya," Castor langsung sweat drop melihat aksi temannya.

"Membius dengan cara memasukkannya lewat mulut," Labrador malah tampak sibuk berkutat dengan pikirannya. "Err, Castor-san, apa kita harus mengamankan Teito-chan?" Tanya Labrador ragu.

Frau nampaknya masih menikmati aksinya, justru dia mulai melumat bibir mungil Teito. Sebelah tangannya melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Teito dan sebelahnya lagi mencengkram belakang kepala bocah manis itu.

Pik!

Twich!

Persimpangan muncul di dahi Castor. "Dasar pirang mesum!" Geram Castor.

"Lab, segera amankan Teito," Ucap Castor pada kekasihnya.

"Dengan senang hati," Labrador tersenyum.

Buagh!

Buk!

Duagh!

Plak!

"Dasar setan mesum!" Maki Castor dengan aura iblis. Sementara sosok Frau sudah tak berbentuk setelah di hajar habis-habisan oleh Castor. Dan sekarang dia terkapar dengan Castor yang masih menginjak-nginjak kepalanya. Sedangkan Teito entah sejak kapan sudah aman dalam gendongan Labrador yang mulai melenggang memasuki kastil.

"Kau lihat itu Frau?" Ucap Castor dengan raut wajah serius.

"Ya, aku lihat. Itu pedang legendaries 'Nirvana'." Jawab Frau.

"Anak seumurannya memiliki pedang 'Nirvana' ini takdir yang mengejutkan. Malaikat yang tersesat," Ucap Castor sambil menatap punggung Labrador yang mulai menjauh.

"Jadi, bisakah kau berhenti menginjak kepalaku sebelum kau ku jadikan 'Ghost' yang tersesat!?" Pinta Frau.

"Oh, baiklah," Castor mengangkat kakinya.

"Kita punya tugas baru," Castor kembali membenahi letak kacamatanya.

**TBC**

* * *

**Sampai sini dulu ya? Hahahaaaaaa….**

**Review pleaseeeeeeee….. *Neko eyes no jutsu***

**Beri nyawa untuk Fic ini…**


End file.
